intergalactic_superstormfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Deposition- Summary
The Fall of Corpus This is a general overview of the events that led to the fall of Corpus, otherwise known as, "The Great Deposition". More detailed versions of these events will be played out in RPs, which will have the link posted below. Acts It has been approximately 15 years since the rise of Corpus. In that time, Corpus has seized control of most of the known universe, in addition to several alternate realities. Act 1: Corruption The ADS (Autonomous Discovery Swarm) Omega-7 went rogue, following the detection of a strange radio signal. Corpus AI GAIA dispatched a squad of NOVA operatives to shut down the threat before it could become dangerous to Corpus. The situation began to spiral out of control, necessitating the mobilization of 75% of the NOVA agents, as well as heavy naval presence to keep the sector quarantined. The situation was eventually resolved, but not before the elimination of half the participating NOVA operatives. Act 2: The Silencing While Corpus was busy attempting to contain Omega-7, Tri-Empire Alliance forces (Trussia, Cazathan, and Korriban) attacked multiple Corpus installations, with additional support from Stronghold. These installations housed Trans-dimensional Communications Arrays, which Corpus used to communicate with the forces in alternate realities. All six installations were successfully destroyed, cutting off approximately 1/3 of Corpus forces from the Nexus Council (Corpus ruling body). Act 3: The Wraithslayer The corruption of Omega-7, and the redistribution of resources that went along with it, provided a chance for Old Earth resistance forces (collectively known as, "Stronghold") to infiltrate Darkspire Citadel, the high sanctum of magic for Corpus. This resulted in the creation of the Wraithslayer, a blade reverse-engineered from the spell that ascended Ghost to nigh-godhood, therefore being capable of draining his ethereal powers and returning him to mortal form. The attack also resulted in the death of Jak'Haleb Dred, Corpus' most power magician. Note: All three above acts are listed in the order that they started, but they all happen simultaneously, i.e., Corruption started before The Wraithslayer, but both happened at the same time, with The Wraithslayer ending just a little before Corruption was resolved. Act 4: The Grand Offensive With Corpus reeling from the events of Corruption, and out of contact with a substantial amount of it's forces due to The Silencing, the Tri-Empire Alliance and Stronghold saw it as an opportune time to assault The Throne Eternal, the Corpus flagship and residence of the Nexus council. Tri-Empire fleets opened with a frontal assault on the fleet, providing a distraction as Stronghold came up behind Corpus, and began boarding major ships. As the strike teams on the Throne Eternal fought their way to the council chamber, Corpus reinforcements arrived. Among these were several planets, shunted through hyperspace, and equipped with ground-to-space artillery emplacements, necessitating the deployment of Tri-Empire ground troops. As Tri-Empire forces began to sustain heavier casualties, Stronghold forces were finally able to break into the Council chambers, which followed into an epic battle. This resulted in the deaths of 50% of the nexus council, including the Supreme Overlord (Ghost), all three Overlords (Captain Trojan, Vulture, and Killing Spree), and around a dozen more Underlords (not important enough to name). An additional 25% were taken captive, with the final 25% either escaping or not being present. The captured Underlords were able to convince the remaining Corpus forces to either surrender or flea. All in all, the battle, though insuring massive casualties on the Tri-Empire/ Stronghold side, utterly crushed Corpus leadership and morale. Aftermath: The Corpus forces in alternate realities were eventually hunted down and destroyed, as were a majority of the Corpus forces in this reality. All remaining forces flocked to the banner of a mysterious Overlord Taegon...